The electronic devices have evolved rapidly recently. With the addition of the flat-panel monitors/TV's, smart phones, and the tablets, the utilization of the digital information has become almost everybody's daily routines. The needs to have the holding accessories to simplify the use of these flat-panels, smart phones, and the tablets have become common and urgent.
As a result, the users have been acquiring one holding stand for each of their flat panel TV, smart phone, and tablet, for either personal applications or for business applications. With so many different types of holding accessories acquired by each user just to fulfill the needs for various devices being used, it becomes not economic and in someway confusing to the users. Furthermore, with users' acquisitions of more electronic devices, the cable management becomes a problem to the users.
Hence, it is the major concern of the present invention to provide the method and apparatus of a versatile portable device holding stand and cable holding devices that can fulfill the needs of the electronic device users to have one holding stand to support or manage their flat panels, smart phones, tablets, and the associated cables.